Our Love
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ke egoisan yg ada dalam sebuah hubungan, hanya akan memperburuk hubungan tersebut. Cinta bukan bagaimana kita merasa cemburu & marah-bahkan balas dendam. Tapi cinta itu adalah rasa yg harus kita pahami/A Kyumin fanfiction/galau WGM XD/Yaoi, BL/Wanna RnR?


_**Our Love**_

**Umu Humairo Cho, 2012**

**Kyumin **_**and others**_

_**God, themselves, belong to each other**_

_**Genre**_** :**

_**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A little bit of Angst, Brothership, Family, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : T, Semi M**_

_**Length : OneShoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Cinta kita, akan selalu bersemi, akan selalu ada di hati.**

**Walau ke egoisan datang menghampiri.**

**Kita akan tetap bertahan, berpijak pada kepercayaan yang kita bangun sejak dulu.**

**Karena selamanya, kita adalah kita.**

**Dan hanya ada kita di dunia yang nanti—pasti—menentang cinta yang kita miliki.**

_**Warning**_** :**

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC!**_

_**A/N :**_

**Galau WGM, jadilah bikin nih fanfic.**

**Semoga bisa terobati dengan fanfic yang dengan percaya diri gue kategori-in ber-**_**genre**__**Fluffy**_**.**

**Wkwkwk XDD Semoga emang **_**Fluffy**_** yah?**

_**Dedicated to you all who love**_** Kyumin **_**so much damn**_** :)**

_**Wish you always love them as**_** Kyumin _shipper_.**

_**Don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT!**_

_**Hope you read and comment, enjoyed it too :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Our Love**_

_Present by_** Umu Humairo Cho**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jangan egois Kyu. Kau mau menyakiti Minnie, hm?" tanya seorang <em>yeoja<em> paruh baya pada anak bungsunya. Terlihat, namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap _umma_-nya sendu. "Sekali saja _umma_. Aku ingin egois. Selama ini aku yang berusaha menjaga hubungan kami—"

"Itu karena kau bilang, kau seme, 'kan? Kalau kau merasa ingin menjadi uke, _okay_, _nuna_ akan bilang pada Sungmin untuk menjaga mu," telak. Kyuhyun diam. Ia menatap _nuna_-nya dengan sendu juga. "Baik. Aku mengalah."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kona Beans. Tak menyadari ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Bahkan yang ada di sana tak menyadari sesuatu yang menetes dari mata Kyuhyun sesaat ia keluar.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Kyuhyun baru menyadari ada orang lain saat ia menuju pintu keluar. Ia menatap orang itu sedih. Berkata lirih membuat air mata kembali menetes dari mata keduanya. "Jangan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Ming." Dan kemudian Kyuhyun melangkahkan kembali kakinya menjauh.

Orang itu masuk dan menerjang sang _umma_. Menangis sesenggukan dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. "Sstt—_waeyo_ Minnie-_ya_? Sejak kapan Minnie-nya _umma_ jadi cengeng begini, hm?" tanya sang umma saat tahu ternyata anak sulungnya lah yang memeluknya. Sungmin menggeleng di dalam pelukannya. "Hiks..hiks," dan hanya isakanlah yang terdengar. Nyonya Lee mengusap punggung sang anak. Berusaha menenangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak akan pergi, 'kan, Kyu?" tanya sang <em>leader<em> ketika melihat Kyuhyun bersiap pergi menuju ke lokasi syutting _We Got Married_, dengan manager yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_ di depannya dan menghela napas, "Aku per—"

"Ku bilang tidak, ya, tidak! Setidaknya hormati aku sebagai leader di sini!" ucap Leeteuk memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandangnya. Terlihat di mata Leeteuk, sirat kekecewaan, ke khawatiran dan rasa bersalah. "Ku mohon, Kyu. Jangan sakiti dirimu dan Sungmin," mohon Leeteuk. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan menjawab, "Baik. Aku tidak pergi."

Dan itu membuat senyuman terpatri indah di bibir Leeteuk. Beberapa member juga Sungmin yang mendengar dan melihat pun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya dan Sungmin. Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sungmin. "Bicaralah pada Kyuhyun, Minnie," suruh Leeteuk. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu kemudian mengangguk. "_Ne_!"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan pelan. Terlihat Kyuhyun duduk di depan komputernya dan memainkan starcraft-nya. Sungmin menghampirinya, memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Kyuhyun. Memberikan gesekan saraf yang biasanya langsung membuat Kyuhyun menyergapnya. Namun kali ini tidak. Sungmin menghela napas sambil terus melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya, tapi kini ia selingi dengan berbicara pada kekasihnya yang maniak game itu. "Aku dengar, ada orang yang meninggal karena terlalu sering bermain game, loh, Kyu~ Kau tidak takut? Kurangi waktu mu main game, hm?"<p>

Dan kali ini Sungmin menciumi sekitar bahu Kyuhyun membuat kekasihnya berhenti dari kegiatannya. Menangkap tangan Sungmin lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Menariknya sehingga kini namja pink itu duduk di pangkuannya. Sungmin reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan sendu membuat Kyuhyun menyapukan jarinya pada permukaan wajah halus Sungmin. "Seharusnya aku yang menatapmu seperti itu, Ming."

Sungmin diam. Ia tahu, mungkin kali ini Kyuhyun yang lebih berhak marah. Tapi dia? Dia juga ingin marah ketika Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya mengkonfirmasi bahwa ia akan mengikuti syutting _We Got Married_. Walau bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun itu kekasihnya. Miliknya. Milik Lee Sungmin. Titik.

"_Mianhe_," ucap Sungmin kemudian dan terdengar lirih. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menarik Sungmin-nya ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap sang kekasih erat—seakan takut kehilangan. Detik selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah isakan sang kekasih, membuat Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam namja di pelukannya. "Hiks.._mianhe_ Kyu~ B-bukannya aku m-menikmati ciuman y-yang di berikan..hiks.._yeoja_ itu..hiks..aku—aku hanya berusaha..hiks profesional..hiks."

Gumaman Sungmin dalam isakannya membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Apakah ia keterlaluan? Sehingga ingin balas dendam—dengan mengikuti _We Got Married_? Aish, entahlah.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sungmin. "Sstt—_ani ani_. Yang salah itu aku, _hyung_. Sekarang berhentilah menangis, hm?" ujar Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin berhenti. _Namja_ di depannya menuruti Kyuhyun dengan berhenti terisak, menghapus kasar air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya. Menatap kekasih evil di depannya dengan mata coklatnya. "K-kau memaafkan aku?" tanyanya imut sehingga Kyuhyun gemas dan mencubit pipinya. "_Arra chagi_~ Aku yang minta maaf, _ne_? Jadi di bagian mana ia mencium mu? Di sini?" ujar serta tanya Kyuhyun seraya mencium pipi kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Lalu di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan mencium bibir pink nya. Lagi—Sungmin menggeleng.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut, namun kemudian bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu di sini?" kata Kyuhyun lagi dan mencium lama pipi kiri Sungmin. Sesekali memainkan bibirnya—dan menjilati permukaan pipi _chubby_ itu, kemudian melepasnya. Terlihat, Sungmin mengangguk imut membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau di sini?" kali ini Kyuhyun mencium kening namja pink itu. Tentu saja Sungmin menggeleng, karena _yeoja_ yang entah siapa itu menciumnya di pipi kiri yang barusan Kyuhyun sentuh dengan begitu lembut memakai bibirnya.

"_Aniyo_~ yang betul di sini—CUP," kata Sungmin dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. "Ck! Kau ini nakal sekali, _chagiya_~~" kata Kyuhyun dan menarik tengkuk Sungmin. Melumat bibir Sungmin pelan, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia punya.

Sesekali menghisap kecil bibir yang berada di dalam mulutnya itu. Menggigitnya membuat Sungmin mengerang. "Nghh—Emmhh~" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin yang balik menatapnya sayu. "Aku akan menghapus noda siapa pun yang mencium mu, hm, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun dan kembali meraup bibir _namja_ pink di depannya.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyuu~ tidur, yuk?" ajak Sungmin saat ia melihat jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Seharian duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menatap layar komputer yang hanya terdapat game bodoh yang selalu membuat ia di acuhkan oleh Kyuhyun-nya itu sangatlah bosan. "Kyuuu~~" rajuknya kemudian dan berbalik menghadap kekasih <em>evil<em>-nya, menggoyangkan tangan sang kekasih. "Aish iya iya. Sebentar Minnie _chagi_~ hm? _Okay_?" katanya, namun Sungmin menggeleng imut. "Aish baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang. Ayo kita tidur," ujar Kyuhyun mengalah, membawa Sungmin ke tempat tidur mereka tanpa mematikan komputer terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati komputer itu kalau aku sudah tidur, _arraseo_?" ujar Sungmin sesaat Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuhnya di kasur mereka. Kemudian Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. Memberikan kehangatan di malam yang begitu dingin. "_Arraseo chagiya_~ mana mungkin aku lebih memilih bermain game sambil kedinginan daripada di atas kasur ini, tidur hangat dengan kau di pelukanku, hm?"

'_BLUSH'_

Sungmin tersipu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Memeluk Kyuhyun erat berusaha untuk tak terlihat memalukan dengan wajah memerah. "Aish! Sudahlah. Kau menyebalkan!" kata Sungmin seraya memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin dan membawanya untuk melingkari lehernya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang menyebalkan. Kau puas, _eoh_?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Ia merasa begitu nyaman berada dalam posisi seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa—begitu hangat. "Besok kita ke Kona Beans, yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin. Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap manik coklat Kyuhyun. "Mau apa ke sana, Kyu?"

"Kita kencan," jawab Kyuhyun santai membuat Sungmin terkejut. "K-kencan? Yang benar?" tanyanya tak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan dengan segera Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun juga menciumi wajah Kyuhyun dengan semangat. "Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mau, Kyu!" katanya senang sehingga Kyuhyun tertawa. "_Arraseo chagi_~ sekarang kita tidur, hm?"

"_Ne_! Ayo tidur!" dan kemudian, mereka berdua merapatkan selimut sehingga larut ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>Matahari datang melalui celah-celah kecil jendela di sebuah ruangan. Salah seorang di antara mereka menggeliat tak nyaman akan cahaya yang perlahan mengetuk kelopak matanya. Membuka perlahan matanya dan mengerang pelan, merasakan kedua tangan seseorang yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya. Ia mendongak dan terlihat—sang kekasih masih menyembunyikan kedua manik coklat miliknya.<p>

Ia tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya—kemudian mengusap halus permukaan wajah sang kekasih. Namun satu tangan lain menangkap tangannya. "Pagi, Ming," sapa orang di depannya. _Namja_ yang di ketahui bernama Sungmin itu masih tersenyum hangat. Membalas pelan sapaan pagi itu. "Pagi juga, _Baby_ Kyu."

Keduanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin kemudian melahap bibirnya. Memainkannya membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan. Mengeratkan pelukan tangannya. Menempel erat pada Kyuhyun-nya. "Emmhh~~ K-kyuniemmhh~~" dan Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum. Terus melumat bibir pink itu penuh perasaan. Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu lalu melepasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bibir yang memerah itu, menghapus pelan saliva yang ada di bibir kesayangannya. Menatap sang pemilik penuh cinta. Menyeringai karena tiba-tiba, ia mendapatkan ide—yang menurutnya menarik, "Sebelum kau wamil, mungkin aku akan menikahi mu, _hyung_."

Dan perkataan itu membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyuuu~~ ayo kita pergi," seru Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya. Hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal, jadi Kyuhyun mengajaknya berkencan. Leeteuk dan yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka sudah baikan. Kyuhyun menghampiri kekasihnya dan melepaskan syal yang membalut leher Sungmin. Kemudian melepas miliknya dan memakaikannya pada sang kekasih. Sedangkan milik Sungmin ia balutkan di lehernya. "<em>Mwo<em>? _Waeyo_ Kyu? Kok aku pakai syal milikmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap imut. Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ namja di depannya. "Syal mu terlihat tipis. Nanti kau kedinginan."

Mendengarnya, Sungmin cemberut dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku mau pakai syal ituuu~~" katanya manja membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas. "_Ani_! Kau pakai punya ku saja," tolak Kyuhyun halus namun Sungmin tetap ingin syalnya. "_Aniyo_~~ aku mau punya ku!"

"_Okay_! Ini punya mu!" ujar Kyuhyun mengalah. Melepas syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan Sungmin kemudian memakaikannya. "Sudah? Puas? Ayo cepat jalan!" kata Kyuhyun yang bagi Sungmin terkesan dingin. Membiarkan tangannya di tarik oleh Kyuhyun dan mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil bertanya dalam hati, 'Kyu, apakah aku membuatmu marah lagi?'.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana itu begitu dingin. Entah apa yang terjadi. Selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun mendiami Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. Sungmin menatap kekasihnya sedih. "Apalagi salahku, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lirih kemudian. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dan menghela napas. "Entahlah."<p>

Dan jawaban itu membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan sebulir air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini ia sering menangis jika berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun-nya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>o00o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRAK'<p>

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus keluarga Cho dan Lee yang ada di Kona Beans membuat adanya tanda tanya di kepala keluarga mereka berdua. Tak lama, Sungmin masuk dan langsung menerjang sang _umma_. "Hiks..hiks," dan kembali, isakanlah yang di dengar oleh Nyonya Lee.

Mereka semua menghela napas. Kenapa kedua anak mereka menjadi sering bertengkar seperti ini?

Nyonya Lee mengusap rambut anak sulungnya cemas. Menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ milik sang anak dan bertanya. "Ada apa lagi, Minnie-_ya_?" tanya lembut. Namun Sungmin tak menjawab. Tuan Cho mengisyaratkan mereka untuk memasuki ruangan khusus yang ada di cafe itu. Berusaha untuk tahu apa masalahnya.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihat Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa sambil menopang wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka—dan menghela napas. Tuan Cho menatap anak bungsunya dan bertanya. "Ada apa lagi, Kyu? Kenapa akhir-akhir kalian sering bertengkar?" pertanyaan itu datang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Bukan apa-ap—"

"Jangan berbohong Kyuhyun!" bentak Tuan Lee memotong omongan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk—Sungmin pun juga. Tak lama, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mendekati Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam ruang lingkup tubuhnya. "Hanya masalah kecil yang kadang aku anggap besar. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Sehingga aku menyuruhnya memakai syal ku yang agak tebal. Tapi Ming tidak mau dan tetap kekeh ingin memakai syal nya yang bagiku itu terlihat tipis," cerita Kyuhyun membuat semuanya menatap Sungmin.

Nyonya Cho yang pertama kali mendekati kekasih sang anak. "_Aigooo_~~ ternyata karena syal? Em—Kyunnie benar Minnie _chagi_~ syal mu tipis, hm? _Umma_ juga ngga mau loh, kamu sakit?" ujarnya. Sungmin memandang _umma_ Cho kemudian menunduk. "_Mianhe umma_ Cho."

"_Aniyo_~ sekarang kami tinggal. Ayo selesaikan masalah kalian, hm?" ucap Nyonya Cho kemudian dan menyeret semuanya keluar. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut yang menatapnya tajam. Ia mendongak dan menatap manik coklat Kyuhyun. Mendekatinya dan melepas syal yang membalut lehernya dan juga syal yang membalut leher kekasihnya. Kemudian memasangkan miliknya pada leher Kyuhyun dan milik Kyuhyun pada lehernya.

Lalu Sungmin menarik pelan tengkuk Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Menjilatnya pelan dengan lidahnya. Tapi—Kyuhyun masih diam. Ia melepasnya tanpa memindahkan lokasi tangannya. Sungmin merapat pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. "_Nee_? Sekarang aku udah pakai syal nya. Kajja kita kencan!" ajak Sungmin semangat. Namun Kyuhyun menanggapinya malas. "Aku udah ngga mood."

'DEG DEG'

Sungmin membatu. Apa kata Kyuhyun tadi?

"Sudahlah. Aku mau main game saja," ujar Kyuhyun lagi dan melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang melingkari lehernya kemudian berjalan menuju sofa lalu membanting tubuhnya—bersender sambil mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya.

Sungmin membatu di tempatnya. Berusaha tersenyum walau sakit menghujam tepat di hatinya. "B-baiklah. Aku ke bawah saja membantu yang lain," pamit Sungmin dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Melihat pintu yang tertutup, Kyuhyun menghela napas frustasi. "AARRGGHHH! SIALAN!" umpatnya kesal dan membanting PSP nya ke sofa yang ia duduki.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'TAP TAP TAP'<p>

Sungmin berlari menuruni tangga, lalu menghampiri sang adik dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kembali terisak. "Hiks..hiks," dan Sungjin juga yang lainnya, lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sungjin membalikkan badannya dan menatap _hyung_nya. "_Wae hyung_? Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sungjin khawatir, namun Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. A-aku—aku baik-baik saja. Ah! Lebih baik aku membuatkan Kyuhyun kue cafe ini! Benar!" perubahan ekspresi yang pesat membuat Sungjin tercengang. "Apa-apaan _hyung_ itu? Hah~ dasar."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Park-<em>shi<em>, ajarkan aku membuat kue khas cafe ini, ya?" pinta Sungmin pada kepala pelayan yang ada di dapur yang biasanya membantu menyiapkan kue-kue kecil cafe milik orang tua dan orang tua kekasihnya. "_Ne_, Lee-_shi_."

Dan selanjutnya, mereka sibuk membuat kue. Menghiasnya begitu cantik dan cukup untuk Sungmin yang terkagum melihat hasilnya. "_Ne_! Ini sudah jadi! Semoga Kyuhyun suka!"

Sungmin berlari begitu saja. mengabaikan penampilannya yang penuh dengan tepung. Terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu Kyuhyun-nya. Tapi—

"Baiklah Seo. Aku ke sana. _Ne_!"

'DEG DEG'

Hatinya kembali berdenyut. Jantungan berdetak cepat namun sakit. Ia sudah membuka pintu namun baru setengahnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri menghadapnya. Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap Sungmin. Menghampirinya—tapi—tidak! Kyuhyun melewatinya sambil berucap. "Aku pergi."

Menutup pintu. Terdiam dan memegang dadanya yang sesak.

Sungmin sendiri di dalam ruangan itu jatuh terduduk dengan kue yang lebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Kembali terisak dan memegang dadanya pula. "Hiks.._wae_? _WAEYO_? Hiks..hiks," gumamnya. Ia menangis menumpahkan semuanya. Rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya. "AARGGGHHHHHH!" kini teriakkanlah yang terdengar. Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Ia membuka sedikit pintu itu dan mengintip. "Hiks..hiks.._waeyo_ Kyu, _wae_? Kenapa kau malah meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini? _WAEYO_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Hatinya juga sakit, entah mengapa ia egois kali ini. "ARRGGHHH! MINNIE NGGA KUAT _UMMAAAA_~~ hiks..hiks..hiks," dan satu teriakkan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintunya dan jatuh menyenderi di dinding samping pintu. Mendengarkan kembali setiap gumaman kesakitan sang kekasih yang semakin membuatnya ingin pergi jauh.

"Maaf Ming, maaf."

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oppa<em>, menurutmu ini bagus?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas. "Aish, _kajja oppa_ kita ke sana!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti. _Hell_ yah? Menemani Seohyun berbelanja itu membosankan. Belum lagi kalau ada wartawan sok tahu yang meliput dan memotret mereka. Masalah bisa tambah panjang, 'kan?"

"_Oppa_! Mending kau memilih sesuatu untuk Sungmin _oppa_, 'kan?"

Bingo! Ide bagus! Kyuhyu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah topi lucu berwarna pink. Mengambilnya dan membawanya ke kasir bersamaan dengan Seohyun.

Sekalipun ia sedang kacau. Hatinya masih sakit dan jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Ia cepat-cepat mengingat apa saja yang bisa ia berikan pada Sungmin-nya. Di sertai penjelasan tentunya.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em> ayo pulang. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam loh, _hyung_," ajak Sungjin pada sang _hyung_. "_Ani_—Kyuhyun belum menjemputku," balasnya lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada kue yang beberapa jam lalu ia buat kembali.

Ia ingat bagaimana waktu itu Kyuhyun memesannya agar tak pulang sebelum Kyuhyun menjemputnya. Sebagaimana Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan lembut. Sehingga ia masih mengingat itu sampai sekarang. "Ingat _ne_, _hyung_! Jangan pulang sebelum aku menjemput!" dan yang di lakukan Sungmin waktu itu adalah mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang," Kyuhyun berucap pelan di pintu dorm. Kemudian langsung memasuki kamarnya. Sebelumnya, ia menggerakkan ekor matanya untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Tapi nihil.<p>

Di kamarnya dan Sungmin pun sama. Ia tak menemukan kekasihnya di atas tempat tidur mereka. Ia meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa di samping meja dekat tempat tidur. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil dan mengeceknya. Sms dari Sungjin.

* * *

><p><em>From : Sungjin<em>

_Hyung, Sungmin hyung masih di cafe, menunggu mu._

_Datanglah. Ia tidak mau pulang sebelum kau menjemputnya. Begitu katanya._

* * *

><p>"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia merasa hatinya belum pulih. Ia merasa masih marah pada Sungmin-nya. Namun kemudian ia beranjak dan berlari keluar. Tujuannya satu—Kona Beans.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'TAP TAP TAP'<p>

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang satu-satunya berada di dalam mendongak dan menemukan kekasihnya berdiri di daun pintu. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia duduk di depan Sungmin. Terlihat napas Sungmin naik-turun.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya dan mendorong kotak berisi kue yang ia buat. "Ini. Untukmu. Dan omong-omong, ayo kita pulang," ucap serta ajaknya. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar lebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakangnya. Sungmin mengunci pintu cafe dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang Kyuhyun bawa.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>..Hening..<p>

Suasana hening kembali tercipta. Kyuhyun sendiri fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Menunduk meremas-remas ujung mantel tebal yang ia kenakan. Kyuhyun meliriknya dengan ekor matanya, terlihat bahwa Sungmin benar-benar terluka. 'Aish! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku dan Ming bertengkar terus, _eoh_? Menyebalkan sekali!'

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk bersamaan ke dalam dorm. Terlihat para member masih duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sungmin berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya dan Kyuhyun.<p>

Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun mengikuti. Ia menghela napas melihat kekasihnya yang langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut tebal mereka.

Diam. Hening yang tercipta. Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat gerakan tubuh Sungmin. Jika Sungmin menangis, tak terdengar isakan sama sekali? Hei~ kenapa dengan Minimi-nya? Harusnya 'kan dia yang—aish! Kenapa aku selalu ingin marah sih?

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengalah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut mereka. Mendekap Sungmin membuat ia bisa merasakan bahwa—tubuh kekasihnya bergetar. Sejak tadi menurutnya.

Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuh mereka. Mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat. "Sstt—_waeyo_ Minimi? Menangis lagi, _eoh_? Pasti Karena aku, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin balik memeluknya erat—benar-benar erat. "Hiks..j-jangan—jangan d-dekat-dekat Seohyun..hiks..j-jangan t-tinggalkan aku..hiks..hiks..a-aku takut, Kyu..hiks," kata Sungmin kemudian dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun semakin bersalah. Ia menarik Sungmin jauh lebih dekat dengannya. Tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel seperti ada perekat. Kyuhyun bergumam maaf berkali-kali. Memeluk Sungmin menumpahkan semua perasaannya. "_Mianhe_ Minimi, _Mianhe_. _Mianhe mianhe mianhe_~" Sungmin semakin menangis mendengar gumaman maaf Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Hiks," namun hanya isakan yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Sstt—sudah Minimi. Jangan menangis lagi, hm? Ayo berhenti menangis untukku, eoh?" pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Hiks..a-aku takut kau meninggalkan a—"

'CUP'

Satu kecupan menghentikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap mata kekasihnya dalam. Menggeleng dan menciumi wajah sang kekasih bertubi-tubi. Mengucapkan 'Aku cinta padamu,' berkali-kali. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Isakannya masih terdengar walau pelan. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi menganak sungai di kedua pipi namja pink-nya. "Jangan meminta maaf lagi, Minimi. Karena aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Dengar, tadi aku hanya mengantar Seohyu—"

"Hiks..hiks,"

"Sstt—dengar dulu. Aku hanya mengantarnya belanja pakaian yang katanya akan ia pakai kencan. Entahlah dengan siapa. Lalu, lihat ini—"

Kyuhyun bangun dari rebahannya dan mengambil bungkusan di samping meja. "—ini, aku membelikannya untukmu. Seohyun yang mengusulkannya kepadaku untuk membelikan sesuatu untukmu, hm?" lanjut Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bungkusan itu.

Sebuah topi berwarna pink—terlihat sederhana tapi terkesan lucu dengan adanya bordir nama—yaitu nama mereka—Kyumin. Entahlah kapan Kyuhyun menghadirkan nama mereka berdua di topi itu. Sungmin mengambil topi itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu menatap seseorang di hadapannya. "Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin berucap. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun balas memeluknya.

"Kau tahu? Entah kenapa, jika berkaitan denganmu, masalah kecil bisa menjadi besar untukku. Kau tahu kenapa, _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin menggeleng dan memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Tapi mungkin karena aku juga sama takutnya denganmu. Takut kehilangan dirimu yang sudah sejak dulu bersamaku, hm? Aku janji, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _Ne_, Cho Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun kemudian lalu mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "_Yakso_? Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi Cho Sungmin, huh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk namun tertawa. Melihat Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Sungmin lalu menyeringai, berkata dengan santai, "Karena sejak kau menjadi Milikku, semenjak itu lah, kau adalah Cho Sungmin. Cho Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan lihat! Betapa merahnya wajah Sungmin sekarang? Tentu saja yang di hadiahi dengan ciuman oleh Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Saling melumat.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"AISH! YA CHO KYUMIN! CEPAT BANGUUNNNNN!" teriakkan Leeteuk menggema di dorm pagi itu. Mereka ada jadwal jam 10 pagi. Sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 9:25. semua member sudah siap hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih belum keluar dari kamarnya.<p>

"WO—" baru saja Hyukjae akan teriak, keduanya membuka pintu dengan baju yang masih berantakan. Rambut yang belum selesai di sisir dan masih basah. Leeteuk menatap kedua anak kesayangannya. "Apa saja sih yang kalian lakukan selamam, _eoh_? Sampai-sampai telat! Sudah cepat! Bereskan penampilan kalian! Dasar kalian ini!" semprot Leeteuk membuat keduanya hanya mengangguk—menjawab singkat. "Ne _umma_."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jadwal hari itu sangat padat. Sungmin mau pun Kyuhyun tak bisa santai dan bermalas-malasan. Keduanya seakan melupakan sejenak apa saja yang telah terjadi pada mereka belakangan ini. mereka terlihat tenang. Mungkin karena semalam mereka sudah berbaikan, ya?<p>

Berbeda dengan keluarga mereka berdua. Yang sekarang—bersama anak sulung dari keluarga Cho dan anak bungsu dari keluarga Lee itu tampak membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, _unnie_? Aku lelah melihat mereka bertengkar yang berakhir dengan Minnie-_ya_ yang menangis?" tanya Nyonya Lee pada Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Lee memang memanggil Nyonya Cho unnie—karena memang perbedaan usia yang ada di antara mereka.

Terlihat Nyonya Cho menghela napas dan menatap suaminya. "Appa, kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pada sang suami. Tuan Cho juga menghela napas kemudian menatap anak sulungnya. "Ahra, kau yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun, 'kan? Beri kami usul," pinta Tuan Cho. Terlihat _yeoja_ berusia duapuluh delapan tahun itu berpikir. Kemudian mengeluarkan smirk yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Dengan santai ia mengusulkan—"Nikahkan saja mereka."

Dan keadaan hening.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baiklah anak-anak, kita istirahat dulu," titah sang <em>umma<em> pada semua anak kesayangannya. Setelah mendengar sang _umma_ memerintah untuk berhenti. Semuanya berhenti. Seakan tak mau sang _umma_ marah—mereka langsung menuruti.

Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat meneguk habis cairan putih dingin untuk melepas dahaga. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang justru—berduaan di pojok ruangan training. Sang leader hanya menghela napas. Membiarkan keduanya kembali membiarkan kedua anak kesayangannya yang akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar kembali ke dunia mereka. Yang damai—yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kacau.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk benar-benar khawatir kalau-kalau mereka bertengkar lagi yang memang pusat permasalahannya karena _blind date_ dan _We Got Married_ itu. Aish, kalau begini jadinya, aku ngga akan minta bantuan mereka :(, batin Leeteuk merasa bersalah.

Tapi tiap kali ia bilang salahnya—HaeHyuk—mau pun KyuMin sendiri ini bukanlah salah Leeteuk. Sehingga Leeteuk merasa lega yang walau—ke esokannya ia akan takut lagi. Aish, _appa_ kau ini kenapa sih? #authordirajam

Leeteuk kembali melihat ke arah KyuMin. Terlihat Kyuhyun dengan sangat sayang dan lembut—menghapus semua keringat yang ada di wajah Sungmin. Sesekali menggoda Sungmin dengan meniupi tengkuknya. Leeteuk terkekeh. Betapa manis mereka ketika bersama—dan betapa—mengerikan mereka jika sedang bertengkar.

Oh Tuhan! Jangan sampai mereka bertengkar lagi setelah ini! Aaamin, doa Leeteuk dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi gimana <em>appa<em>, _umma_? Usul aku bagus, 'kan?" tanya Ahra pada kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Sungjin. Mereka berempat masih bengong. Dan Sungjin—dia malah menyeringai menandakan ia setuju dengan susul Ahra. "Setuju _nuna_! Dengan begitu aku akan punya keponakan! Asiiiik^^~~"

'BLETAK'

Dan satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

Sang _appa_ menatap sang anak tak suka. "Bicara apa kau bocah? Sungmin masih muda untuk memberikanmu keponakan! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memberikan _hyung_ mu keponakan, heh?"

'GLEK'

Sungjin menelan ludah susah payah. Oh Tuhan, matilah aku~ pasti di suruh nikah :(, batin Sungjin.

Ahra terkekeh melihat kejadian antara anak dan _appa_ itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya. Biasanya ia melihat Kyuhyun dan sang _appa_ bertengkar karena masalah kecil namun kadang hanya bercanda. Ahra masih terkikik, tapi kemudian menatap _appa_ dari kekasih sang adik. "Tapi Sungjin benar, _appa_. Aku juga ingin keponakan dari Kyunnie."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi kenapa _appa_? Kau tidak mau punya cucu?" Nyonya Lee memotong kalimat suaminya. Tuan Lee menatap sang istri—lembut. "Bukan begitu _umma_, hanya saja memangnya umma yakin Minnie-_ya_ bisa hamil?" jawab Tuan Lee. Semuanya berpikir. Dan kemudian berseru bersamaan—minus Tuan Lee. "Itu gampang! Sekarang kita siapkan konsep pernikahan mereka!"

Dan jadilah—kedua keluarga itu merencakan semuanya tanpa konfirmasi pada orang yang bersangkutan. Yang mungkin—akan terkejut.

Seperti ini—

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>MWO<em>? MENIKAH? UMMA, APPA, YANG BENAR SAJA?" seru KyuMin saat kedua orang tua mereka memberitahukan tentang rencana mereka. Terlihat orang tua pasangan itu mengangguk mantap. Mengabaikan semua member Super Junior yang masih melongo tak percaya. "_Ne chagi_~ karena dengan menikah, kalian akan mengerti betapa berartinya sebuah hubungan. Sehingga kalian akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk bertengkar, _ne_?" ucap Nyonya Lee pada kedua anaknya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang, lalu menatap Leeteuk seakan bertanya—bagaimana ini _hyung_?

Yang Leeteuk balas dengan helaan napas lalu mendekati mereka. Menepuk pundak mereka berdua. "Aku rasa itu juga yang terbaik, _nae aegya_. _Umma_ kadang sangat merasa bersalah saat melihat kalian bertengkar. Benar kata Lee _ahjuma_—pernikahan akan mengajarkan kalian bagaimana mempertahankan sebuah hubungan dan bagaimana kalian bisa mengontrol emosi untuk tak bertengkar. _Umma_ setuju _aegya_. Kalian menikahlah."

Dan jawaban Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun—mau pun Sungmin diam. Namun kemudian ia menatap kedua orang tua mereka. Mengangguk dan meminta restu. "Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk kami, _umma_, _appa_."

Dan cinta mereka akan bersatu.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>Teng~ Teng~ Teng~<p>

Suara lonceng gereja itu berbunyi. Di dalamnya—terdapat beberapa keluarga yang ingin menghadiri sebuah pernikahan dimana dua insan akan bersatu. Menjadi sebuah keluarga.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Hei, siapa yang tidak mengenal kedua nama anak Adam, itu? Tentu saja seluruh dunia mengenal mereka.

Mereka yang mempunyai cinta antara _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_—_chingu_ dengan _chingu_, dan cinta layaknya sepasang _namja_ dengan _yeoja_ yang saling jatuh cinta. Namun bedanya—kini berdiri lah dua orang _namja_ di hadapan pastor yang akan memberkati perjalanan kisah cinta mereka—menjadikan mereka satu menjadi keluarga—yang untuh.

"Anda Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai 'istri'mu, dalam keadaan suka mau pun duka, sehat mau pun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap sang pastor menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menjawab mantap. "Saya bersedia."

Dan sang pastor beralih menatap Sungmin. "Dan Anda Lee Sungmin, bersediakah menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suami mu, dalam keadaan suka mau pun duka, sehat mau pun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan menjawab mantap. "Saya bersedia."

Jawaban sederhana yang membuat semua orang tersenyum. "Dengan ini, aku sahkan kalian sebagai sepasang suami-'istri'. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Perintah itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum setan, berbalik dan membawa Sungmin menghadapnya. Kemudian menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir plump milik Sungmin-nya. Melumatnya penuh rasa cinta.

Dan hei seluruh dunia—KyuMin _Shipper_ a.k.a Joyer tentunya—berbahagialah—karena pasangan yang paling fenomenal yang kadang dengan sangat mudah membuat kalian galau—mereka telah terikat dalam suatu ikatan—yaitu ikatan—pernikahan. Aaamin :)

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Chukkae<em> KyuMin-_ah_~~ semoga kalian langgeng hingga akhir hayat," ucap semua member Super Junior dan—DBSK. Hei, berarti hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu akan pernikahan ini. memang! Hanya keluarga dari member Super Junior dan DBSK lah yang di undang oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Terlihat keduanya sangat bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Cho dan Lee. Mereka tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Mendapati mereka berdua kini sudah menjadi seorang ibu mertua. Mereka sangat senang.

Mereka berempat—bersama Ahra menghampiri KyuMin dan member Super Junior juga DBSK. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada mereka berdua. "Untuk seminggu ke depan kalian cuti, yah? Kalian 'kan harus bulan madu, Kyunnie _chagi_~~" ucap Nyonya Cho membuat keduanya memerah. Mereka hanya terkikik. Tuan Cho menyambung—"Kami sudah minta persetujuan cuti kalian pada pihak SM—tentunya melalui _manager_ kalian."

Dan KyuMin hanya bisa menghela napas. Aish! Ini terlalu mengejutkan!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Paris.<p>

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap takjub sekali lagi pada kota ini. kapan terakhir mereka ke sini? Tentu saja saat SMTown saat itu.

"Masih indah ya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun menoleh pada sang 'istri'. Mengusap sayang surai hitam milik Sungmin. Membawanya ke bibirnya kemudian menciumnya—penuh cinta. "_Ne_, masih indah. Ah, kau lelah _chagi_?" jawab serta tanya Kyuhyun yang di balaskan anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Baiklah."

"_Monsieur, pouvez-__vous__plus rapidement__à l'hôtel_?[1]" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Perancis pas-pas-an yang entah kapan ia pelajari. Terlihat—supir taksi itu mengangguk. "_Bien entendu__, M_.[2]"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takjub. Hei~ kapan Kyuhyun-nya belajar bahasa negeri ini? Aish sudahlah.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aaah~~ aku capek banget~~" keluh Sungmin saat menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk di kamar hotel mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Yah, wajah saja. saat sampai—mereka langsung pergi entah kemana. Makanya capek, 'kan?<p>

Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin—berbaring di sebelahnya. Menarik Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusa surai hitam sang 'istri' lembut dan bertanya. "Jadi kapan aku dapat malam pertamanya, Minnie-_ya_?"

'DEG'

Mata Sungmin membulat di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya mengejang. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup. Apakah mereka benar-benar harus melakukannya? Mereka pernah sekali membaca adegan seperti itu—antara _namja_ dengan _namja_. Dan apakah sekarang mereka harus mempraktekannya? Oh tidak! Aku belum siaaap, batin Sungmin.

Tetapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan—ia mendongak menatap suaminya. Menelan ludah sebelum berbicara. "J-jika kau m-mau. Kau bisa m-melakukannya s-sekarang, _chagi_," kata Sungmin terbata. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin-nya bergetar. "Kau bergetar. Apa kau belum siap, hem?" dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk—membuat Kyuhyun mencium keningnya. "Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"_Mwo_? Kok? Katanya kau—"

"Kau belum siap. Jadi aku tunggu kau siap dulu saja, _eoh_?" ujar Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. Namun sepertinya, kali ini Sungmin yang menginginkannya. "Tidak a-apa-apa kok. A-aku siap!" ucap Sungmin berusaha tegas. Tapi tetap saja gugup -_-

"Tapi kau masih terbata begitu bilangnya," balas Kyuhyun sambil memainkan rambut Sungmin. "Eum! Tidak kok! Aku benar-benar sudah siap!" mendengarnya—Kyuhyun tersenyum. Segera saja ia kunci bibir _namja_ cantiknya itu—dengan ganas.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aanhh—Kyuhh~~ Aahh~" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengerjainya. Mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan begitu lembut membuat Sungmin tak merasa kecewa.<p>

Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan begitu pelan dan lembut. Ia juga takut akan menyakiti Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin di bawahnya yang sedang mendesah kenikmatan akan apa yang a kerjakan. Bibirnya terbuka menyuarakan apa yang ia terima. Dan Kyuhyun suka itu.

Bagaimana Sungmin memanggil namanya—bagaimana Sungmin mendesa karena perlakuannya. Semuanya terasa begitu indah. Bercinta dengan orang yang kita cintai. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan apa yang kita rasakan dan apa yang kita punya—di jiwa ini—di hati mereka.

"Aanhh—Kyuhh—di—di sanaah~" satu permintaan Sungmin ia lakukan dengan senang hati. Memuaskan Sungmin yang tanpa Sungmin sadari sedang memuaskannya. Saling berbagi peluh—karena kegiatan cinta mereka. Oh Tuhan, tahukah kau bahwa aku begitu bahagia?, batin Kyuhyun masih sambil meneruskan kegiatannya.

Ia terus mengerjai Sungmin sampai akhirnya ia klimaks—bersamaan dengan Sungmin. Memuntahkan cairan cinta mereka—bersamaan. Namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin sayang. "Terimakasih Ming. Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sama-sama Kyu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan keduanya tidur—terlelap ke dalam mimpi yang menanti mereka—tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh yang terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyunnie~~ lihat ini lihat ini! kita dapat kiriman paket bunga gratis dari hotel! Kyuu~~ bunga nya indah dan wangi sekaliii~~" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang ia tanggapi dengan senyuman. Betapa hatinya menghangat melihat senyum Sungmin.<p>

Sudah tiga hari mereka di sini. Dan lihat—mereka jarang sekali bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Terlihat sederhana dan tak kentara. Semua yang mereka lakukan—hanya mereka yang tahu bentuknya. Tak seorang pun mereka biarkan tahu bagaimana kehidupan mereka.

Namun tidak dengan cinta. Cinta tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Hanya satu—yaitu terus bersama mereka. Menjadi sosok tak bernyawa untuk keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**~Epilog~**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Umma<em>, apa aku boleh melakukan _fanservice_ dengan Ming di atas panggung?" Leeteuk melongo mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Namun apa mau di kata—ia hanya bisa bilang—iya—dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Konser malam itu begitu meriah. Tentu saja karena aksi KyuMin yang selama ini langka. Hei lihat~ di saat semua orang bernyanyi. Hanya KyuMin yang bercanda, saling melempar senyum, tertawa yang akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman di dahi—pipi—mau pun bibir namja penyuka pink itu yang memang secara sah adalah 'istri'nya.<p>

Membuat semua yang melihat kejadian itu berteraik histeris—karena hadirnya KyuMin _moment_ yang memang selalu sulit untuk mereka temukan. Namun kali ini—dengan amat sangat mudah! Mereka menemukannya. Dengan Kyuhyun yang—err—lebih terlihat semangat dan senang melakukannya. Tapi jangan salah—Sungmin menanggapinya dengan senyum—dan tawa dari bibir pink-nya.

Ah Tuhan, betapa indahnya dunia.

"_Ne_, kami semua mengucapkan terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah hadir di sini—menonton semua aksi kami di atas panggung dengan teriakkan kalian yang meriah. Terimakasih ELF. _Saranghae_~" ucap semua member dengan di barengi _fanservice_ masing-masing _couple_.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin—membawanya ke lehernya. Mereka berhadapan. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan untuk berucap bersama. 3..2..1—"_Saranghaeyo_ KMS~~" seru KyuMin dan kemudian—Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan menciumnya. Lembut—dan basah. Mereka saling melumat membuat semua ELF terutama KMS berteriak histeris. Senang—karena melihat KyuMin berciuman secara _live_!

Kyuhyun melepasnya dan menatap semua KMS—dengan Sungmin yang merona di dekapannya. "Terimakasih kepada kalian yang telah percaya pada cinta KyuMin~ _Saranghaeyo_~ Dan tetaplah menjadi KMS—tetaplah menjadi Joyer. Karena cinta kami selalu ada untuk kalian. _Saranghae_~"

Dan ucapan itu membuat semuanya meneriakkan nama KyuMin berulang kali. Begitu senang. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh melihat magnae kesayangannya begitu berani benar-benar mencium Sungmin. Di atas panggun, pula. Namun sekarang ia yakin. Cinta mereka—terlalu besar untuk dunia pisahkan. Sebanyak apapun masalah yang menimpa. Mereka selalu bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan Leeteuk bangga pada mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>. Cinta kita. Akan selalu ada—di sini—di hati ini.

Tak peduli berapa banyak masalah yang ada. Tak peduli jika nantinya dunia menentang.

Yang harus selalu kita tahu—kita saling memiliki. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu.

Selamanya hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin.

Di dunia ini. Di dunia yang tahu akan cinta kita. Selamanya—cinta kita yang akan terlihat paling kuat.

Karena kita saling mendampingi. Dengan restu semua orang. Cinta kita akan selalu abadi.

Sampai maut memisahkan kita.

Ya—cinta kita. Cinta Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin." –Cho KyuMin.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>**Monsieur, pouvez-****vous****plus rapidement****à l'hôtel? = Pak, bisakah lebih cepat sampai ke hotelnya?**

**[2] Bien entendu****, M. = Tentu saja, Tuan.**

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb<strong>_** : Horaaaay~~ akhirnya selesai juga. Kekeke~ gimana-gimana? **_**Fluffy**_** ngga sih?**

**Hehe, **_**ne**_**. Kak Jo, ini loh yang aku bilang XD**

**Semoga kakak suka C:**

**Dan semoga semuanya juga suka.**

**Minta pendapatnya boleh?**

_**Like**_**, komen, kritik, saran di tampung deh :)**

_**Gomawo**_

_**With Love,**_

**Anaknya Kyumin yang entah ke berapa DX**


End file.
